Inugami Style: Spirit Possession Technique
An Inuzuka's strongest asset is his mastery over dogs, both tamed and wild. But there are those who surpass such limitations. Dealing with ancient spirits of deceased dogs. An Inuzuka who can manipulate these spirits earn the title of Inugami Mochi (犬神餅, Inugami Mochi; Literally Meaning: "He who has a Dog God"). Becoming an Inugami Mochi meant they had become an avid practitioner or master of the ancient Inugami Style (犬神流狐,Inugami-ryuu) arts. Creating an Inugami involves a sick, twisted process that often results in one's death. But in some cases, dogs of loyal, loving and caring families who have passed on through natural causes, remain spiritual bonded to those they were closest. In Dan's instance, after his brother sacrificed his life for them, Senken's love and sense duty spiritually linked him to Dan. After becoming an Inugami, they obtain abnormal powers. Some spirits are stronger than others. It all depends on their creation. Inugami who die protecting their loved ones acquire a massive amount of spiritual power. They are able to perform miracles through manipulating their spiritual energy. A form known as dark magic. Dogs who were murdered, neglected, or simply died naturally transform into smaller Inugami spirits. These spirits, although powerful, pale in comparison to those mentioned before. They are scouts, possessors and crafty little devils. Unlike full fledged Inugamis, who are quite large in appearance, regular Inugami spirits are elongated dogs that resemble miniature dragons. But to interact with one is dangerous nonetheless. Those who become Inugami Mochi acquire a mass of power like none other. An Inugami Mochi is a title that brings forth fear. Similar to an Uzumaki that calls the Shinigami. It is incredibly easy to conjure an Inugami. Summoning one involves forming specific seals similar to a regular Dog summoning. Thousands upon thousands of Inugami roam the sacred forest known as Oofuru Forest. It is said to be a Dog spirits final resting place. However, controlling an Inugami is incredibly difficult and dangerous. An attempt often results in the user's own possession before death. For this reason, such a technique had been labelled a Kinjutsu. Background When Inu Tribe members started to utilized Inugami is unknown. Scriptures tell of mystical warriors who called upon their dead dogs for assistance. They possessed enemies, performed dark techniques while granted an unbelievable surge of power through their master. Obtaining a truly loyal Inugami proved difficult. Only few could accomplish it. Those who did often experienced losing their most beloved part of their life. But below those, men and women alike perfected a style of fighting that predated most Inuzuka Clan techniques. The Inugami Style. Inugami Style involved calling Inugami spirits from Oofuru upon the Hill of Dogs to do one's bidding. All sorts of activities. Some used Inugami's to spy, others for possession. Should one channel an Inugami into their own body, they received a physical boost in power as well as accelerated healing factor. Those who could conjure groups of Inugami at a time were rightfully feared. They obtained high standards in society and in war. Every leader possessed at least one Inugami Mochi by their side. For generations, Inugami style passed down upon families that were Inugami Mochi. And only could an Inugami Mochi family learn to manipulate Inugami. Upon Inuzuka Shino's leadership, He alongside Hashirama Senju, banned all usage and attempted usage of Inugami Style. Not only did it overly empower his clan in ways that threatened others viewpoint of them, it also threatened their own existence. People who could not control their Inugami often killed everyone around them. Soon, Inugami style transformed into legends that old people told their children for bed time stories. But their still existed those who could access their families ancient Dog Gods. Some involuntarily and others willfully. As the newest representative for Inuzuka Shino Household, Dan was born with an immense amount of spiritual potential. This spiritual energy morphed during Senken's death, when Senken, now an Inugami was sealed inside his borther. Meaning Dan awakened his Inugami mochi blood subconsciously. From then on, he carefully studied, perfecting his craft further. Usage A basic yet extremely valuable Inugami style technique, the Inugami mochi summons Inugami solely for possession. Depending on one's strength, and their taming ability, Inugami mochi are capable of manipulating how many dog gods they summon. As they grow in power, their numbers natural increase. Upon possession, an Inugami obtains a nigh unbreakable control over one's body. The spiritual connection forged between Inugami mochi and Inugami determines this techniques's usage. Inugami mochi who possess immense mastery are able to control victims mentally. Communicating telepathically. Enemies lose their conscious minds, unable to speak or remember events that transpired during their possession. Victims become empty slabs for the Inugami spirit to rewrite according to their Inugami mochi's will. Crafting an illusion that his victims personality changed. Persona is very important for this technique. For whatever purpose, a possessions persona holds incredible importance. Inugami mochi often order their Inugami to portray their victims original persona as an infiltration method. While others demand a darker, crueler personality to psychologically torture loved one's. There are occasions when Inugami mochi command Inugami to possess a happier, joyful persona to earn trust or one that appeases to those the Inugami mochi wish to manipulate. The possibilities are endless. Manipulations of their puppets persona is crucial as it could potentially end with manipulating an entire nation. Ranging through the spectrum of all emotions and personalities, there is nothing their possessions will not do. All on their master's command. Inugami mochi of such caliber are often not limited by numbers. Once Dan possessed an enemy squad, forcing them to infiltrate their own camp and slaughter their allies before committing suicide. To solidify this illusion, Inugami mochi prefer giving verbal commands, as onlookers believe their allies to have betrayed them. Verbal commands help with psychological damage. By having one's ally betray them, seeing their friend or lover submit to Dan's will, his enemies lose clarity. Also, verbal commands allow his Inugami to demonstrate servitude. As a powerful Inugami mochi, Dan's Inugami refer to him as Lord or Master. Causing their possessions to mimic this behavior. Enemies have watched their friends return from battle, acting normal before suddenly massacring their loved one's, and referring to Dan as their master all along. Only revealing to be a possession in the end. This alone caused assassination missions to fail against Dan. As assassins often returned and massacred their contractor. Although a possession, Inugami are capable of utilizing the techniques and abilities of their host. Granting Dan access as well. Objects or techniques in which the user is chosen are also applicable. Inugami possessions are nearly undetectable. Since it does not involve Genjutsu, their chakra system remains peacefully intact. Only through trivial knowledge could one deduce something is wrong. And even then, very few consider possession a possibility. Inugami also gain knowledge of their host. Accessing very delicate information. Usually passing it onto Dan. Their ability to absorb knowledge also grants them access to powerful techniques that will further Dan's cause or weaknesses that might hinder him. Techniques which allies peer into one another's mind or soul are truly its only weak point besides ritual exorcism and holy purification. Also being spirits of evil, those who can sense negative emotions receive vibes emanating from their allies. Category:Inuzuka Clan (Simba)